It All Started with a Volleyball Game
by Dr. That Guy
Summary: After Miley gets sick with the flu, she has Jackson replace her to help Lily win the big volleyball match, but what happens after the match? JacksonLily Rating moved to M for reasons
1. Please

**I wanted to write this story because I havent seen any Jackson/Lily stories. Maybe there are and I just haven't seen them, but I decided to write this story just incase there aren't any.**

**I don't own Hannah Montana, but I control everything they do in the story! HAHAHAHAHAHa….**

Lily was getting ready for her volleyball championship with a Miley when her phone rang.

"Lily here"

"Hey –cough- Lily"

"Miley! Hi! What's wrong? You sound sick"

"I am sick. I can't –cough- make –cough- the game today"

"Oh, ok. I understand. I guess we'll just have to forfeit"

"Well, can't Oliver help you?"

"He's in Europe with his family"

"Well what about –cough- one of your other friends?"

"They all stink at volleyball. Its ok, Miles. There's always next year"

"No, cause I feel –cough- really bad" she then saw Jackson going to the kitchen. "What about Jackson?"

"Jackson? Do you think he'd help me?"

"Of course. So you just –cough- be at the game, and Jackson will be there"

"Ok…Bye"

"Bye" she hung up the phone and walked towards Jackson. Before she even said anything, Jackson said "No"

"Please Jackson? We really need you and –cough- we'll lose if we don't have a replacement"

"Why should I help you? You've never helped me before"

"Because Jackson you know –cough- what it's like to have to almost forfeit. You would've had to –cough- if Grandma hadn't helped you. So please?"

"This'll cost you"

"Thanks Jackson" she said giving him a hug.

"Eww! Get off me. I don't want your germy germs" he said pushing her away.

"Whatever. Well, go get ready. The game –cough- starts in an hour and its by the school"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said going to his room to change.

**Ok that was chapter one. There will be like another one or two chapters in the story. So plz review!**


	2. The Kiss

**Here's the second chapter for the story!**

Lily was waiting at the school for Jackson to show up. She thought she was going to have to forfeit just as Jackson came. "You're late"

"Hey, at least I'm here"

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Jackson. This game means a lot to me and Miley so we have to win it, ok?"

"Hey it's me remember? I won my championship game so you don't need to worry little Lily"

"Right…well come on. The game's about to start"

The game started and Jackson was all over the ball. He spiked it so many times, people lost count. Now and again, Lily would score a point. When it was getting close to the end of the game, the score was 21-21. Jackson and Lily needed one point to win the game. When the team served the ball, Jackson went for it, but slipped on his own feet. The other team thought they were going to win, but Lily dived for the ball and hit it back up into the air, barely over the net and the other team couldn't get it fast enough so it landed on their side and then the buzzer went off saying the game was over.

"And the winner is Lily Truscott and the replacement for Miley Stewart, Jackson Stewart!" the announcer announced. Everyone was happy for them. Lily and Jackson were so happy, they started kissing each other. A few seconds into the kiss, they realized what they were doing.

"Umm…" was all Lily said.

"Uhh…" was all Jackson said.

"We were just…" Lily started.

"…caught up in the moment" Jackson finished for her.

"Yeah"

"Of course"

"Well thanks again, Jackson"

"No prob"

"Well I'll take the trophy…"

"Ok. That's cool. Well bye"

"Bye" they both went in separate directions and headed for their houses.

When Jackson got home, Miley was waiting to find out what happened.

"Did you guys –cough- win?"

"Yeah"

"Yes! See was that so –cough- hard Jackson? I'm sure you –cough- even had fun"

"Oh, I had a little fun…well I'll be in my room if ya need anything"

"Ok. Thanks again, Jackson"

Jackson went up to his room to lie down in his bed. He thought about the kiss he had with Lily when he heard a bang on his window. He saw that it was Lily and opened it for her to come in.

"Hey"

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure"

She jumped from the window and jumped into his room. She fell on Jackson.

"Sorry" she said getting off of him. "I think we need to talk about that kiss…"

"What's to talk about? We were just caught up in the moment, that's it"

"You mean…you didn't feel anything in that kiss?"

"Well…yeah…kinda…but I mean…you're my little sister's best friend. I'm two years older than you. I just think it'd be kinda awkward, don't you?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"So I guess you should..."

"Will you just kiss me now!"

"I thought you'd never ask" he said grabbing her and started kissing her. The kiss got more intense as Lily opened her mouth to let his tongue in. They then fell on the bed still making out with each other.

**Well I think this is a good place to end it. I'm thinking about just ending it here. What do y'all think? If you think I should keep going, then review saying you want me to, and if I get enough, I'll keep going on.**


	3. Love

**Well since I got a lot of reviews saying you wanted me to continue the story, I have decided to continue it. Now I warn you…it will get a little intense and may not be suitable to our younger readers so please read at own risk -) Just to refresh your memory on what happened last chapter, I'll put the end of the last chapter here in the beginning.**

Jackson went up to his room to lie down in his bed. He thought about the kiss he had with Lily when he heard a bang on his window. He saw that it was Lily and opened it for her to come in.

"Hey"

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure"

She jumped from the window and jumped into his room. She fell on Jackson.

"Sorry" she said getting off of him. "I think we need to talk about that kiss…"

"What's to talk about? We were just caught up in the moment, that's it"

"You mean…you didn't feel anything in that kiss?"

"Well…yeah…kinda…but I mean…you're my little sister's best friend. I'm two years older than you. I just think it'd be kinda awkward, don't you?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"So I guess you should..."

"Will you just kiss me now!"

"I thought you'd never ask" he said grabbing her and started kissing her. The kiss got more intense as Lily opened her mouth to let his tongue in. They then fell on the bed still making out with each other.

Jackson decided to heat things up a bit so he pulled away from his make out scene with Lily. She thought she had done something wrong, but he just pulled off his shirt and showed off his six pack.

"Jackson…I didn't know you worked out" she said feeling his stomach.

"Yeah, well I try stay in shape and stuff…how bout you? Do you like to stay in shape?" he said seductively.

"Why don't you be the judge of that?" she said taking off her jacket and pulling her shirt off to reveal her yellow bra.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you have muscles, but you stay nice and skinny"

"I try to stay fit…so do you wanna…" she was pointing to the back of her bra.

"Thought you'd never ask" he went behind her and after about a minute of trying to figure how it works, he finally got it off. She then turned around and started kissing him again. The feel of her breasts on his chest made him hard. He then decided to take it up another notch and started unzipping her pants and got them off. She was then left clad in her panties and he was still half dressed so she decided to turn it around on him.

She unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down. When she finally got them off, revealing his boxers, she saw the reaction she was having on him. She then stuck her hand down his boxers and grabbed his shaft making him moan in pleasure. With her other hand she pulled down his boxers leaving him completed naked. She then started sucking his shaft, bobbing her head up and down making him moan in pleasure. He could feel himself about to burst, but he didn't want it to end. He finally climaxed in her mouth and she swallowed all of it.

She then took off her panties and they both got on the bed again. He got on top of her and put his head at her entrance. "This may hurt, ok?" he said checking with her.

"I know. Go on" she said, closing her eyes. He then starting entering her and when he got to her barrier, he looked at her and she gave him a nod to continue. He broke the barrier and noticed she was feeling pain. She grabbed his back and dug her nails into his back. "I'm sorry, Lily" he said apologizing for the pain. He moved in moved in more and around until he was finally in and they were one.

He pulled out slowly and pushed back in again. Her grip on him began to loosen. When he pulled out and back in again, she moaned and her pain was replaced with pleasure. He started to move a little faster, and she kept moaning in pleasure every time he pushed in. She then opened her mouth, and he then covered her lips with his and kissed her.

She started moving her hips with his and moaned Jackson's name under her breath. Sweat started to form on their foreheads and strings of hair stuck to her head. "Jackson…" she moaned as he started going faster. "You…faster…" she moaned and he obeyed her going even faster. Their bodies moved together, as they became one, then apart, and then one once more. They were both moaning each other's name under their breath.

"Lily…" he said. He started becoming unaware of what he was saying. He was so occupied with what he was saying he didn't even realize what he said next. "Lily…I…Love you" They kept going until they both knew they were going to climax. Lily released first and tightened around his member. Jackson then climaxed, moaning out Lily's name as he did and collapsed on her. After a minute, he pulled out and moved to the side of her. He looked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After about 10 minutes of lying there, Lily spoke up. "Jackson…you said something earlier. That…that you loved me. Did you mean it? Or were you just caught up?" she said looking at him. He barely even remembered saying that, but when he did recall, he looked at her and said "Yes…I love you Lily" he said giving her another kiss, but this time on the lips.

"I love you too, Jackson" she replied to him kissing him back. After another 10 minutes of just lying there, Lily had decided it was time to go home. She gathered her clothes and put them on. Jackson did the same. When she was about to leave through the window, Lily said one more thing to Jackson. "Jackson…does this umm mean…that we're…" she started saying, but he gave her a kiss and said "Yes. It does" with that she left the room and Jackson then fell on his bed and looked at his ceiling. "And to think…it all started with a volleyball game…"

**Well I hoped y'all liked the last chapter. No Miley does not find out. If I do make a sequel, she may find out, but I am not sure if I will make a sequel. I guess it really depends on how many reviews I get. So if y'all wanna sequel, then review, review, review!**


End file.
